Death Star
Background (wookieepedia) The DS-1 Orbital Battle Station, known unofficially but more commonly as the Death Star or Death Star I, and known to the public as the Imperial Planetary Ore Extractor by the propaganda department, was a massive Imperial battlestation/superweapon with a diameter of 120 kilometers designed to enforce law and order throughout the Empire with the threat of planetary destruction. It started off as the Separatist Ultimate Weapon before becoming the Expeditionary Battle Planetoid Development Initiative or Project Death Star after it ceased to be a Separatist project and became an Imperial one in 19 BBY. The Death Star was destroyed by Luke Skywalker during the Battle of Yavin in 0 BBY. Note - only the existence of a fatal flaw is what allowed the Rebellion to destroy this awesome weapon of mass destruction. Ship Type: Battle Station Class: Death Star Crew: 370 001 crew and officers + 2 029 637 pilots, troops, support personnel and passengers MDC BY LOCATION: Main Hull 144 million Sector (24) 6 million each Hull per 5000 square feet 25000 Hull per 500 square feet 2000 Hull per 40 square feet 300 Main Super Laser 5 million Secondary Super Lasers 500 000 Turbolasers 5000 Heavy Turbolasers 10000 Laser Cannons 1000 Ion Cannons 4000 Tractor Beams 15000 Shields 665 000 per sector Armour - Ignores attacks that do 200md points of damage or less. Anything more than 200md applies all damage done. Speed Flying - mach 2 in space Range- Can operate for over 3 years without replenishment Hyperdrive - 100 ly per hour, 20 ly per hour on back up system Statistics Length - 120km Width - 120km Height - 120km Cargo - Millions of tons plus see below Cost - na Weapons Weapon - Superlaser Purpose - Anti-planet Range - several million kilometers Damage - target destroyed Rate of Fire - 1 per 24 hours at full power. 1 every 5 hours at minimal power. Minimal power will destroy capital ships and crack continents but not destroy a planet unless 4 to 5 shots are used. Ammo - effectively unlimited Bonuses - na, targeting capital ships is at a -10 to strike Weapon - Turbolasers (5000 turrets, approximately 200-210 per sector) Purpose - Anti-ship Range - 300 000km Damage - 4d4x100 Rate of Fire - 6 per melee Ammo - unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon - Heavy Turbolasers (5000 turrets, approximately 200-210 per sector) Purpose - anti-ship Range - 300 000km Damage - 5d4x100 Rate of Fire - 6 per melee Ammo - unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon - Laser Cannons (2500, approximately 100 to 105 per sector) Purpose - Anti-fighter Range - 5km Damage - 7d6x10 Rate of Fire - 6 per melee Ammo - unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon - ion Cannons (2500, 100 to 105 per sector) Purpose - Anti-ship Range - 200/200 000km Damage - 2d6x100 to shields, roll on ion damage table if shields are down Rate of Fire - 6 per melee Ammo - unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon - Tractor Beam Projector (768, 32 per sector) Purpose - anti-ship Range - 50/50 000km Damage - pilot must make a piloting check at -25% to break free Rate of Fire - 6 per melee Ammo - unlimited Bonuses - +3 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace transceiver with a range of 500 light years. Emergency Beacon has a range of 1000 light years LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after 3 years if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 250 000 000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 1 000 light years. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 5 000 000 000km and can be directed to any of the 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 4 000 000km and can be focused anywhere within the search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +20% bonus to sensor skill rolls. Nav Computer COMBAT BONUSES: Cannot dodge Carried Craft 7200 Starfighters 4 Light or Medium Cruisers or Frigates 5400 Assault Craft (Assault Shuttles, Skiprays etc) 2000 Dropships 13 000 support Craft (Shuttles, Freighters, etc) 11 000 ground craft (Walkers, Speeders, etc) REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook special edition(West End Games) Star Wars Death Star Technical Manual (WEG) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/)